Viagem de férias
by Pokerbe
Summary: Winston leva Jess, Schmidt e Nick para uma mansão nas férias... No começo parece uma boa idéia, mas depois nem tanto.
1. Trip

**No ônibus**

"Ai que dor nas costas" diz o amigo que ofereceu a viagem.

"Tudo bem, Winston. Você pode usar meu motorzinho de massagem, só vou pegar na minha mochila lá trás."

A garota sai, e Schmidit, que estava sentado do lado de Nick, reclama:

"Você ganha até massagem."

"Hum? Primeiro, ninguém queria sentar com a Jess. Segundo, eu carreguei suas malas. Terceiro, é uma máquina de massagem de 10cm, não duas mãos de mulher nas minhas costas" Responde Winston.

Nick que estava quieto até o momento, se levanta e vai até a cadeira vazia do lado. Os amigos que estavam observando perguntam:

"Cara, o que você está fazendo?"

"Pegando meu MP3, mas essa mochila ta presa..."

Schimidt pregunta.

"MP3? De que século você veio?"

Nick ignora, ele está muito ocupado com o problema da mochila presa. Jess volta.

"Eu gosto de MP3"

Nick levou um susto que acabou caindo na poltrona de Jess com a mochila nos braços. Winston levanta as sobrancelhas e vai até a poltrona do lado de Schmidt. Jess se dirige até o lugar vazio do lado de Nick.

**Algum tempo depois**

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed. Don't you want it?... Maybe_

Nick tira os fones, fecha os olhos bem forte e os abre.

"Jess, High School Musical? Sério?"

A garota dá de ombros e alega gostar da Sharpay.

"Sharpay? Sempre achei que fosse mais estilo Gabriella" Schmidt diz.

"Como? Eu não faço estilo boa-Gabriella, eu tenho minhas _tramas malígnas_." Responde Jess.

Os três olham um para o outro e começam a rir. Seu companheiro de poltrona era o que mais ria.

"Ahaam.. Você é muito má mesmo!"

"Jess, se você fosse mais...difícil...mais homens se interessariam por você" Schimidt fala.

"Essa foi uma frase difícil de não incluir comentários sobre sexo, hein Schimidt?" Winston diz.

"Nem me fale" Ele responde.

Jess estava começando a ficar desconfortável e irritada.

" Ok, vou ficar quieta. Não quero ofender nenhum de vocês"

Os três disparam a rir ainda mais do que antes.

"Quanta maldade numa frase" Nick fala quase que engasgando de rir.

**O Ônibus para numa estrada vazia**

"Sigam até a direita e vocês vão chegar na casa maldita" Diz o motorista despachando os quatro.


	2. WTF?

**O Ônibus para numa estrada vazia**

"Sigam até a direita e vocês vão chegar na casa maldita" Diz o motorista despachando os quatro.

"Calma gente, ele deve estar brincando!" Diz Schmidt tentando descontrair.

"De quem é essa tal mansão Winston?" Pergunta Nick.

Winston olha para os lados pensando se deve responder ou não e solta a frase: "Meu avô deixou no testamento, ele morreu faz um tempo já. Mas alguém tinha que resolver o que fazer com a casa, então eu pensei.. Por que não levar meus queridos colegas de quarto para passear enquanto eu resolvo as coisas lá?"

Schmidt, que até agora estava tentando se manter calmo, tenta avançar no colega de quarto mas Jess e Nick o seguram enquanto ele grita:

"PELO AMOR DE DEUS! A GENTE VAI MORRER, E É SUA CULPA! SUA CULPA! ELE FALOU MALDITA, EU VOU TE MATAR ANTES WINSTON!"

Uma hora ele se cansou, e os amigos que o seguravam também. Mas ele continuou encarando o neto do dono da casa.

"Para onde a gente vai agora? Para um caminho com vista de "nada" pela direita, ou pelo caminho sem "nada" pela esquerda?" Pergunta o que estava mais quieto, Nick.

A mais nova moradora da casa, tira um mapa da mochila e fala que é direita. O mais nervoso ali discute algo sobre a Bela, ter escolhido o caminho errado e ter feito seu pai ser preso pela Fera. Mas todos o ignoram e continuam andando.

O caminho todo, existiram algumas...muitas...brigas, muitas vezes Schmidt teve um surto e começou a xingar Winston, ou a Jessica reclamando que ela não era sempre boa, Nick quase chorando de ter que ouvir aquilo tudo e Winston ficando cansada de ter que andar mais do que ele estava acostumado ( e olha que ele é o que tem mais resistência física ali ). Até que o último surto acontece.

Jess com lágrimas nos olhos e puro desespero, para no meio da estrada e começa a falar rapidamente

" Eu quero ser carregada, por favor. Eu não consigo mais andar, eu não queria acabar com a paciência de nenhum de vocês, mas eu vou desmaiar se vocês não fizerem alguma coisa. Eu não aguento mais, não por favor.. por favor!"

Os três param e ouvem apavorados, já que eles não estão acostumados com garotas em desespero perto deles. Nick que não estava disposto a ouvir mais reclamações...

"Tudo bem, eu te levo. Mas você tem que prometer que não vai falar NADA até chegar lá."

Os outros dois se olharam soltando risadinhas. Jess e Nick os encararam. Ele colocou a mochila dela nas costas, e a pegou no colo, o que foi realmente vergonhoso e a fez assustador por um segundo. Os outros dois se divertiam com o momento, fazendo piadas como "você nem me convidou para padrinho" ou "não acredito que vou presenciar essa lua de mel". Mas não durou muito, em menos de 5 minutos eles se depararam com uma casa, enorme e bem velha. Até agora, o que estava mais tranquilo ficou em choque e deixou Jess cair no chão, fazendo com que ela soltasse um "Aii" na terra. Ele pediu desculpas e tirou a amiga do chão, a deixando em pé dessa vez.

Os três ficaram parados por alguns minutos, até Winston falar "Vamos entrar?". Schmidt que estava bem infeliz falou "Posso dormir aqui fora? Acho mais seguro do que na casa fantasma". A garota virou para os dois e falou "Fantasma? Como assim? Eu durmo aqui fora também!".

" Os monstros vem de fora da casa, então é melhor entrar logo seus medrosos" Falou Nick, forçando todos a entrar ali, até ele mesmo.


	3. Day 1

NEW GIRL 3

"Os monstros vem de fora da casa, então é melhor entrar logo seus medrosos" Falou Nick, forçando todos a entrar ali, até ele mesmo.

A casa estava limpa por dentro, já que a faxineira ia lá toda quinta feira, e os móveis eram antigos, mas bonitos. Na entrada, se via a enorme sala de estar com uma lareira, a cozinha e um banheiro. Ao subir a escada, um corredor com duas portas de um lado e duas portas do outro, eram três quartos, um banheiro e no fim do corredor uma janela que descia do teto até o chão.

"Eu fico no quarto perto da janela, qualquer coisa eu a quebro e me jogo" Diz Schmidt.

"Mas não é da janela que saem as sombras?" Nick fala com ironia.

Schmidt olhou para todos e entrou no segundo quarto, o mais longe da janela. Nick entrou no quarto ao lado do amigo e o mais perto da janela.

"Sobrou um quarto. Somos dois. Sou uma menina" Jess falou tentando fazer uma expressão de dó.

"Ok. Eu vou dormir no do branquelo alto."

"Schmidt?"

"O Nick não é tão alto"

Jess concorda com a cabeça e entra no quarto ao lado do banheiro.

**3 horas depois**

"Wow Win, você limpou bem a piscina, posso até te perdoar por nos trazer para esse lugar..."

"Obrigado Schimidt, mesmo você não tendo me ajudado a limpar."

"De nada."

Os três já tinham entrado na água, o dia estava bonito e era ainda 3 horas da tarde.

"Jeessiiicaaa" Gritaram os três.

"O que será que ela vai vestir?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Schmidt. Se a jarra estivesse aqui, eu faria você colocar 20 dólares nela." Fala Nicholas revirando os olhos.

Winston que estava pensativo fez uma cara estranha e comentou.

"Ela vai usar alguma coisa estranha com os desenhos dos Muppets estampando... oh não"

Os três pararam por um momento, Jess estava vindo. Estava de biquine e de cabelo solto... Ela estava muito bem. Ela parou na quina da piscina e sentou ali, colocando somente suas pernas na água e fazendo uma expressão engraçado ao fazê-lo. Os três colegas estavam de boca aberta, sem perceber logicamente.

"Guys... O que foi?" Pergunta a garota ficando envergonhada.

"Cadê os Muppets?" Fala Schmidt sem perceber no comentário que fez.

Ela responde.

"Você diz meu maiô da Vila Sésamo? Eu joguei faz um tempo... A Cece falou que eu precisaria de algo novo."

Os três continuavam a encará-la. Então ela se levantou, o que os fez ficar ainda mais d boca aberta agora, ela deu uma risada e saiu correndo.

"O que foi isso?" Disse Winston.

"Pra onde ela foi?" Nick.

"E ela ainda te viu pelad..."

Nick interrompeu Schimidt com um cala boca.

De repente, a garota voltou correndo e pulou na piscina fazendo com que os amigos voltassem à realidade.

Eles passaram meia hora se divertindo como crianças. O céu, que até aquele momento estava claro, ficou escuro quando uma nuvem cinza cobriu o sol, mas em poucos minutos e um trovão muito forte clareou o céu.

"Acho melhor entrarmos" Jess falou num suspiro.

**1 hora depois**

Winston e Nick estavam esquentando a lareira, Jess estava deitada no sofá com uma coberta e Schimidt estava a se sentar ao seu lado.

"Está ficando frio..." disse uma voz vinda de perto da lareira.

"Quando Cece vem?" Perguntou a outra voz, que era Nicholas.

A garota do sofá estava dormindo, quem quebrou o silêncio da pergunta foi a pessoa sentada ao seu lado.

"Ela vem amanhã à noite".

Enquanto todos adormeciam, a tempestade crescia com o anoitecer.


	4. The End Of Day 1

Escurecer da noite

Nicholas acordou com o calor da sala. Ele se levantou desconfortavelmente do chão e foi em direção ao sofá.

"Hey, acorda. Cadê todo mundo?"

"Eles me acordaram um tempo atrás... Acho que eu prometi que te acordaria, desculpa" Jess abre os olhos calmamente e se espreguiça devagar.

Ele se senta na beira do sofá onde ela se encontra deitada e coloca a mão nas suas costas, o que a fez despertar um pouco mais rápido.

"Tudo bem se você quiser que eu te carregue". Ele sorriu simpaticamente. "Eu já fiz isso hoje!". Ela sorriu de volta com os olhos semi-abertos. "Você é mais legal quando os outros não estão aqui... Mas eu posso ir andando, eu só preciso que você vá comigo até a cozinha".

Os dois foram em direção a cozinha, ela tinha que tomar algum remédio e aparentemente tinha medo de voltar sozinha no escuro. Isso o fez se sentir ligeiramente "engraçado", de um modo estranho. Ela sussurrava algo sobre remédios e às vezes sobre músicas, ele não estava prestando atenção nas palavras, mas na maneira como elas eram ditas... Ela gesticulava muito com as mãos ao falar, seus pés se cruzavam para dar suporte ao corpo e quando ela percebia tal ato, logo os descruzava.

"Nick... Você ouviu o que eu disse?" Naquele momento ele se recompôs e concordou com a cabeça.

"Foi estranho como vocês me encararam hoje na piscina".

"Nós te achamos bonita, só isso".

"Awwwnn sério?" Ela ficou corada.

"Vamos subir? Ou você quer tagarelar mais?" Ela se fingiu ofendida.

O caminho até o quarto foi escuro, às vezes um segurava no braço do outro para ter a certeza de que o outro estava ali. Até que eles pararam no meio do corredor dos quartos. O quarto de um era na frente do outro, o que os fez se posicionarem na frente um do outro. A tempestade tinha acabado a um bom tempo, na janela a lua iluminava o rosto dos dois.

"Acho que vou dormir então..." Disse Nick coçando a cabeça.

Eles não se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, nunca se sentiram mas por alguma razão eles achavam que seria ruim ficarem sozinhos nos seus quartos. Mas Jess acabou concordando com a cabeça e os dois entraram em seus quartos.

**Meia hora depois **

Um grito acorda a casa inteira. Este grito vem do quarto de Schimidt e Winston.


	5. Day 2  Dawn

**Gritos no quarto.**

Jess entrou no quarto, Nick já estava lá. Schimidt estava em pé em cima da cama.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui?"

"Jess, pula aqui. A barata ta no chão ali." disse o cara em cima da cama.

A garota pulou em cima de uma das camas.

Enquanto Jess e Schimidt gritavam de medo, Winston e Nick caçavam a barata.

"Para de ser... Schimidt, é só uma baratinha".

"Baratinha? Ta vendo o tamanho disso aí? Depois, que é totalmente normal ter medo de insetos".

Depois de muitos travesseiros voando, chinelos perdidos e gritos... Eles finalmente acharam a barata e a mataram.

"Agora a gente pode dormir?" Perguntou Nick mal humorado. Mas não durou até aparecer outra barata. Jess que tinha acabado de descer da cama, voltou e puxou Schimidt também.

"De onde ta saindo essas coisas?" Perguntou Winston.

"Eu acho que tem um ralo ali no canto." Disse Jess.

"Num quarto? Que lugar é esse?" Schimidt falou indignado.

"Já cobri com o tapete o ralo. Amanhã eu arrumo, só vou matar essa.." Disse Nick.

Mas quando os quatros viram que a barata voava, Nick colocou o chinelo com pressa enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Schimdt e Jess agarraram os travesseiros, Winston as cobertas e seguiram Nick para fora do quarto. Eles foram para o quarto ao lado, menos a garota.

**No quarto da Jess**

Ela voltou para a sua cama e se cobriu. Com os olhos fechados, ela ouviu sua porta abrir com um rangido.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Disse com os olhos ainda fechados.

Winston sentou na ponta da cama soltando um suspiro.

"Schimidt acha que o quarto do Nick tem alguma ligação com o ralo."

Nick colocou um colchão de cada lado da cama enquanto o outro colega jogava outro colchão pelo quarto. Nick deitou no colchão ao lado direito da cama dela, Schimidt do outro lado e Winston perto da porta.

Ela ignorou o fato de 3 homens estarem dormindo no seu quarto e se virou na cama.


	6. Day 2  Be Patient

Seus pés estavam descalços, ela usava um vestido azul rasgado e estava num lugar escuro. Ela não se enxergava mas sabia que o vestido era azul, só não sabia o porquê do rasgado. Seus pés a guiavam lentamente, até que eles bateram numa parede, mas a parede deu uma batida leve... Era uma porta. Suas mãos procuravam por uma maçaneta na madeira fria. Ao sair do lugar, ela deu de cara com uma janela enorme. Era a janela do corredor, o lugar que ela estava antes era um dos quartos do lado da janela. Ao abrir a porta do mesmo quarto uma lareira chamou a sua atenção, mas o único lugar da casa que tinha uma lareira era a sala. Seus olhos percorreram o lugar e instintivamente ela se dirigiu a cama. O edredom formava o esboço de uma pessoa, ela se ajoelhou do lado da cama. Suas mãos cuidadosamente retiravam o edredom do rosto da pessoa, os olhos intensos castanhos se abriram. Uma estranha sensação tomava conta de seu corpo. Ela sabia que olhos eram aqueles, mas não se lembrava a quem eles pertenciam.

Jessica abriu os olhos e se assustou ao se deparar com os olhos castanhos do sonho.

"Oh meu Deus, me desculpe Jess! Eu acabei de acordar e vi que você estava dormindo mas.."

"Nick! Você estava me encarando enquanto eu dormia... Mas por que parece que eu estou em uma cama de casal com você?"

"Os outros levantaram e eu coloquei um colchão em cima do outro. Desculpa mesmo Jess"

Ela tinha se acalmado um pouco e acabou sussurrando algo sobre eles serem os últimos a acordarem. Mas foi a gota d'água ver que seu pijama era uma camisola azul.

"Olha, Nick... Eu tenho que me trocar, ok? Eu preciso de ar... muito ar." Ela nem mesmo se incomodou de esperar ele sair dali, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro.

**Algum tempo depois **

**(Nick)**

Era cedo e o sol já iluminava cada janela da casa. Cada um estava num canto, era bom tomar um "ar fresco" sem os outros por perto.

_É normal olhar para uma mulher dormindo ao seu lado. Não, isso soou estranho mesmo na minha cabeça. Talvez eu deva procurá-la. Hum... Ela é minha colega de casa estranha, não é como se eu estivesse obsecado por ela, ela é a única mulher do apartamento. Bonita também, muito estranha mas muito bonita. Meu Deus, tenho que parar de pensar besteira e ir atrás dela ver o que está acontecendo._

**(Jess) **

No meio de um "jardim labirinto" estava ela, deitada na grama verde misturada com flores.

_Eu tenho sonhos estranhos, mas esse se superou. O Nick é uma ótima pessoa, mas eu não penso... Ele não gosta de mim, nem eu dele. Não _**_desse_**_ jeito. Eu não entendo, gostaria que Cece estivesse aqui._

Nick a procurou nos quartos, mas ela não estava lá e os outros dois estavam tapando os buracos e ralos para que nenhum inseto entrasse mais ali. Ela disse que precisava de ar, ele foi para fora da casa.

"Hey, você tá aqui Jess? Não sei se consigo te achar nesse labirinto aí..."

Ela deu um suspiro leve e respondeu.

"Eu também não sei sair sozinha, é melhor você me achar."

"Melhor perdido com alguém do que perdido sozinho".

Ela esboçou um leve sorriso. Depois de dois minutos resmungando ele a achou. Ela se sentou pousando as duas mãos nos joelhos. Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

"Jess, me desculpe por te olhar enquanto você estava dormindo, eu tinha acabado de acordar e... enfim, eu agi estranho com você nesses últimos dois dias."

"Eu sei. A culpa do meu surto não foi sua".

"Eu sei que não foi, você já é doida naturalmente e eu gostaria de saber porque você teve um treco, hoje de manhã". Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela não desviou o olhar, o que não acontecia muito no apartamento em New York.

"Eu meio que tinha um sonho". Disse ela envergonhada.

"Ok..."

"Você não quer saber o que eu sonhei?" Ela falava cada vez mais corada.

"Não".

"Nick!".

"Brincadeira, pode contar." Ele deu um sorriso, isso também não acontecia muito entre eles.

"Eu sonhei que tinha alguém na minha cama, eu não sabia quem... mas a pessoa tinha olhos castanhos. Quando eu acordei tinha um par de olhos castanhos olhando para mim, então, você pode imaginar o quanto eu pirei."

Ele deu uma risada e colocou a mão em cima da dela.

"Sim, eu posso imaginar. Está tudo bem agora?"

"Uhum" Ela estava bem vermelha naquele momento.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram novamento, ele desviou os olhos e deu dois tapinhas na mão dela.

"Então, desde quando você usa calça jeans?".

"Não uso muito, mas às vezes eu só coloco por diversão".

"Até fica parecida com a Katy Perry".

Ela virou os olhos e deu uma risada.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como sair daqui?".

"Nop".

Os dois se levantaram. Nick estava com receio do que ele iria fazer, mas mesmo assim o fez. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da garota e falou "Hey, eu sei porque você falou sobre ter seu lado "malvado", você é uma ótima pessoa Jess. Ser boa não significa ser menos atrativa, você só não vai quebrar o coração de alguém. E você tem seu lado "ruim", todos nós percebemos aquilo no dia de ação de graças, se o Paul é estúpido o suficiente para não esperar por você... Bem, ele é estúpido."

Jess estava surpresa, sabia como não era a cara de Nick fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço amigável.

_Eu vou esperar Jess. _Pensou ele.

Uma garoa começou ali, os dois deram risada e saíram correndo pelo labirinto/jardim, depois de 5 minutos tentando encontrar a saída dali, eles decidiram pular os arbustos.

**Na mansão**

A casa estava oficialmente sem insetos, Winston descobriu que o ralo era ligado ao banheiro, e como a janela do banheiro não fechava direito, as baratas provavelmente saíram de lá.

Schimidt estava fazendo o almoço, Winston estava sentado sem fazer nada. Eles ouvem o barulho da porta da sala abrindo.

"Onde diabos vocês dois estavam?" Pergunta o que estava cozinhando.

"E por quê vocês estão cobertos de flores e grama?"

"Oh meu Deus, não me fale que vocês dois..."


	7. The End Of Day 2

"Oh meu Deus, não me fale que vocês dois..."

"O quê? Digo, não!" Nick estava mais do que envergonhado.

"Não! Sério não! Não!" Jess ruborizava um pouco mais a cada segundo.

"Então o que vocês estavam fazendo?" Winston perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Jardim!" Disse Nick.

"A gente deu uma checada lá, e o cara que vem fazer a limpeza não está podando aquilo lá!" Jess falou rapidamente enquanto subia as escadas para o seu quarto.

Os dois ficaram olhando para o amigo coberto de folhas, até Winston falar.

"Ela estava usando calça jeans?"

**1 hora depois**

_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're IN then you're OUT, you're up then your down. _

Schimidt praticamente gritava Hot'n Cold na sala.

"A tv funcionou! _We used to be_ Ta funcionando! _Now's a dead battery._ Ta funcionando!"

"Cara, isso é o seu notebook ligado na tv. Você paga internet para isso e só pensa nisso agora." Winston falou indignado.

Nick sai da cozinha com um copo de água e senta no sofá. Jess desse as escadas.

"Hey, você parece um pouco com..." Schimidt foi interrompido com um "Eu sei".

**2 horas depois**

Eles estavam vendo um filme de terror na sala. Winston jogado no sofá com uma cerveja, Nick deitado no tapete, Jess encolhida no sofá e Schimidt numa poltrona ao lado. Os homens dali não demonstravam muito medo, ainda mais por ainda não ter escurecido e Jessica cobria os olhos com as mãos. A porta da sala começou a bater e todos olharam para a fechadura tentando ser aberta. De repente todos estavam no sofá juntos e meio desconfortáveis até que viram uma sombra na janela.

"Eu não vou abrir a cortina nem a pau" Schimidt falou abraçando o sofá.

"Schimidt, Jess, Winston... Nick. Abram a porta!" Uma voz feminina surgiu de trás da janela.

"Cece!" Gritou Jess correndo para a porta.

Enquanto uma amiga corria para pular na outra, Schimidt achava que por ter sido o primeiro nome a ser citado, ele era o mais querido.

Cece abraçou Nick, ele deu alguns passos para trás e encostou no braço de Jess, o que a retraiu e os deixou vermelhos no mesmo instante. Cece sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Ela abraçou Winston, a vez de Schimidt foi meio desconfortável, ele tinha feito algum comentário idiota, mas mal chegou perto dela no abraço.

O resto da tarde foi divertida, eles acabaram não vendo o resto do filme para ouvir as histórias de Cece. Até que ela sugeriu um jogo.

"Hey, você não trouxe nenhum jogo J?"

"Baralho!" Gritaram os garotos ali.

"E o banco imobiliário?" Perguntou a garota indo em direção as escadas.

"Não!", "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah não!", "Talvez depois" e "Strip poker" foram as respostas dessa pergunta. Todos gostaram da opção do Stripper Poker, como os homens eram maioria ali, não foi possível escolher.

Winston subiu com ela para ver se achava algum jogo.

"Sabe, eu não gosto de Strip Poker. Me sinto meio intimidada pela Cece, ela é uma modelo e essas coisas..."

"Sério Jess? Eu?"

Ela revirou os olhos e ele os dele se rendendo a falar.

"A Cece é realmente...wow... Mas você também é e pelo o que o nosso amigo falou, é bastante"

"Paul?"

"Nao. Nick"

Ela acabou abraçando Winston, o que foi bem constrangedor para ele.

Nick chega na porta e faz sua turtle face.

_Oh oh_ pensa ela.

Ele deu uma pigarreada e o amigo empurrou Jess, ainda de braços abertos.

"Vocês acharam o baralho? Só para constar, é strip poker com direito a pedido".

"Como assim?" Perguntou a garota.

"Você verá" Nick falou sarcasticamente.

Os três desceram as escadas e viram os dois no sofá conversando, com risadas, sem "eews" ou camiseta fora do corpo. Schimidt e Cece estavam tendo uma conversa, de verdade.

Eles começaram a jogar.

Nick perdeu. Schimidt o mandou mostrar "seu objeto", mas ele ficou irritado e depois de uma longa discussão tirou o blusão que usava. Cece tinha muitas peças de roupa, quando o pior a fazer era tirar a blusa ou a saia, ela tirou a meia calça. Jess tirou as sapatilhas. Schimidt a camisa. Winston, que só tinha ganhado, pediu optar por outra coisa.

"Jess, você perdeu na minha rodada, o fato de eu ser um cavalheiro mostra que eu não vou pedir para que você tire uma peça de roupa..."

"Awwn obrigada Win!" Disse ela sorridente.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwn mimimi mi mi" Imitou Nick.

"Bem, você tem que beijar um de nós. Tipo, conta a Cece também!" Disse Winston.

"O quê?" Disse Cece.

"Ahm?" Jess tirou o sorriso do rosto "Não posso fazer outra coisa?".

"Nop, a menos que você compre uma tv nova de LED".

"É melhor eu beijar alguém" Grunhiu ela.

Cece estava feliz porque sabia que ela talvez escolhesse Nick, mas estava aterrorizada se ela a escolhesse por ser a amiga de anos.

_Já sei quem a Jess vai beijar, o homem que estava a abraçando _

Nick cantarolou tentando a irritar.

"Foi você?" Perguntou Schimidt.

_Não, foi o Winstooooooon_

Ela estava ficando irritada.

"Sério?" Perguntou a amiga.

"Não! Sim! Ele me falou algo legal!" Ela respondeu.

_Jeeeeeeesss, abraça os colegas de quarto, os vê pelados e canta erraaaaaaaado_

"Cala boca Nick!"

"Ah sério? Mimimimi" Respondeu ele.

"Bem, só falta o grandalhão ali, o Schimidt"

"O quê?" Falou Nick, Cece e o próprio na mesma hora.

Àquela hora, os dois já estavam de pé discutindo.

"Vai beijar o Winston então!"

"Crise de ciúmes, Nick. Sério? Calma bem, eu só vi VOCÊ dançando pelado"

"Jeess! Eu não tenho ciúmes de você, mas pare de agarrar seus colegas de quarto"

Todos observavam atentos.

"É, pagar uma tv da qual eu não tenho dinheiro a beijar algum estúpido que mora comigo... Agora pareceu bem inteligente"

"Hey!" Protestaram os colegas sentados ali perto "Você tem 30 segundos Jess, regras do nosso Strip Poker".

Os dois encaram as pessoas do sofá que se calaram.

"Você vive num mundo mágico cheio de unicórnios e nós somos ridículos?"

"25 segundos."

"Eu só tento ser mais feliz que você, e bem, eu consigo"

"20 segundos"

"Ah é mesmo! Tinha esquecido como era infeliz e sozinho, obrigado por lembrar!"

"15 segundos"

"Você nem está chateado. Espera, vocês estão contando o tempo que falta?"

"13 segundos.. Sim"

_Tv nova, tv e tv... Yup_

Por quê você ta cantando?

"9 seg"

"Você faz isso".

"6"

"Eu preciso fazer isso"

"O quê?"

"3"

"2"

"Cala boca Nick"

Jess se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo, mas ela sentiu retorno, ela ainda sentia. Ela o derrubou na cadeira sem soltar os lábios dos dele. Os outros três estavam em choque. As mãos dela começaram a agir também, uma no cabelo dele e a outra puxando o pano da camisa, ele a segurava pela cintura tentando não subir ou descer as mãos. Os dois perceberam que estavam se beijando e que precisavam de ar. Jess ao ver que estava em cima dele com os joelhos, se afastou e ele arrumou a camisa.

"Pan pan paaan sem tv para vocês!" Jess disse tentando distrair o ambiente.

"Então..." Disse Schimidt.

"Então, o quê?" Nick perguntou sem esperar por uma resposta ou olhar nos olhos deles.

"Vocês estavam se agarrando" Cece estava quase gritando.

"Sai dessa" Disse Nick indo em direção a escada.

"Vamos dormir...todo mundo... Ce, você vai dormir no meu quarto". Jess falou atordoada.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim. Meninas no mesmo quarto"

Ela a seguiu com as malas. Todos foram para as suas camas, foi uma longa noite.


	8. Wonderland in her head  Damned House

**2 horas da manhã**

Jess saiu silenciosamente do seu quarto, com medo de acordar Cecília.

Nick?

O que você está fazendo aqui, Jess?

O modo como ele pronunciava seu nome, era reconfortante e estranho. Ela avançou alguns passos encostando a porta do quarto.

Eu só quero conversar.

Jess...

Ela o encarou por um segundo e ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ela se sentou na cama que ele estava e ele também.

Eu só estava abraçando o Winston, você _**sabe **_disso. E eu não sei porque te beijei, eu estou com medo.

Eu sei. Eu também.

Ele disse num suspiro mas ele estava realmente desabafando. Ela se surpreendeu mas ela entendia o que ele queria dizer.

Então...

Nós moramos na mesma casa. Foi só um beijo. Eu não quero começar algo com alguém que eu não sei se gosto ou não. Eu não quero ferrar com as coisas, nós dois passamos por um longo relacionamento. Nós precisamos crescer.

Isso foi... agridoce.

Ele esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

Eu tenho que ir para o meu quarto.

Jessica caminhou até a porta e antes de agarrar a maçaneta olhou para trás.

Nick?

Sim...

Eu fico desconfortável quando você me coloca nessas situações.

Ele deu uma risada baixa e ela sorriu para ele.

Foi você quem me beijou.

Cala boca.

Ela saiu do quarto e ele continuou rindo por alguns segundos. Mas ela acabou entrando de novo.

Nick?

Oh Deus...

Você não sabe se gosta de mim?

Você é bem irritante...

Ela revirou os olhos e o olhou duvidosamente.

Ok. Um dia...

Tudo bem, eu entendi. - Ela fingiu estar apavorada e saiu do quarto com um sorriso.

**Todo medo surge em um momento inesperado.**

**Toda risada será esquecida um dia.**

**Mas todo pesadelo é equivalente a um grito.**

O ar parecia ter fugido. Poderia a pele suar com tremendo frio estalando o corpo? Provavelmente a resposta seria uma febre. O suor a incomodava mais ainda com os fios de cabelo grudados na nuca. O vestido estava se rasgando. O vestido azul. Estava tudo tão borrado. A visão turva... As cenas não vinham completas, vinham em pequenas lembranças.

Jess tinha pouca noção do que estava acontecendo. Ela via seu vestido sendo rasgado, seu vestido azul. Seus olhos reviravam sem que ela quisesse. Um homem estava a sua frente, tentando imobiliza-la, mas seu corpo estava tão cansado que ela não tinha forças para tentar qualquer movimento. O homem estava acariciando, seu subconsciente a avisava que ela deveria se sentir enojada. Quando suas mãos se encontravam nas suas coxas, alguém correu pela porta e deu um soco no homem.

Sua memória se apagou por um tempo.

Nick escorria sangue, sua testa estava machucada e sua mão também. Ele foi o causador do soco. Os braços de Jess agarraram seu pescoço, ele segurou suas pernas de forma que ele a pudesse carregar.

Seus olhos não se fecharam totalmente, mas ela apagou de uma vez.

**Somente outra memória fora de Wonderland**

Jess? - Nick praticamente sussurrava.

...O quê...

Graças a Deus você está bem.

...Eu.

Shh..volte a dormir, eu darei um jeito em tudo.

E assim se fez.

**O cérebro prega peças**

Jessica abriu seus olhos e sentiu o desconforto de estar deitada sobre várias folhas. Ela estava sozinha, no meio de uma floresta e sem uma fogueira. Alguns passos se aproximavam dali, ela se levantou rapidamente, o que a deixou tonta. Até que alguém agarrou sua mão.

Não grite!

Você. Quase. Me. Matou. Do. Coração.

Pois é, eu quase morri do coração nas últimas horas.

Nick, seu desgraçado.

Um estava diante do outro com os olhos fixos nos do outro.

O que aconteceu?

É meio delicado, deixe sua cabeça esfriar.

Minha cabeça está _fervendo_! Por que eu não tenho idéia do que está havendo. Eu saí do seu quarto e fui direto dormir. Depois acordo numa floresta me sentindo dolorida e vendo você todo machucado. Machucado. O soco...

Sua cabeça parecia girar de possíveis idéias, nenhuma fazia sentido.

Espera. Saiu do meu quarto? Você nem chegou a entrar nele.

O quê? Eu fui falar com você sobre abraçar o Winston e o beijo.

Beijo? - Ele franziu o cenho.

Onde está o Winston? E o Schimidt e a Cece?

Eu ainda não sei. Mas a Cece vai chegar amanhã, quer dizer, vamos ver o que está por vir.

Como não chegou? - Tudo girava em confusão. A sensação era que os seus "miolos" eram um Wonderland sombrio. - Me diga tudo que aconteceu hoje.

Nós acordamos sozinhos na sala, fomos para a cozinha, subimos e antes de irmos para os quartos... houve um momento. Eu acho.

Isso é loucura! Você foi conversar comigo no jardim, nos beijamos, você me disse que era melhor sermos amigos. O que você está me contando foi do primeiro dia de viagem.

Nós estamos no primeiro dia. Eu não quero te deixar mais tensa. - Ele falou sem completar a frase.

Me conte – Ela disse ofegante.

Depois de umas duas horas eu ouvi um grito.

Eu também! Nós nos encontramos no corredor e era uma estúpida barata no quarto deles – Ela disse tentando parecer mais calma.

Não. Era um grito de mulher, era...seu grito. - Ele falava como se a garganta engasgasse com as palavras.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro aterrorizada com as peças que sua mente a pregara.

Bem, eu entrei no seu quarto e vi um cara em cima de você. Colocando um pano no seu nariz, então você parou de gritar. Ele...

Rasgou meu vestido. Nick... ele chegou a fazer alguma coisa comigo?

Je... - Ele soltou metade do nome sem querer responder.

Ele chegou a fazer alguma coisa comigo? - Ela pronunciava firmemente cada palavra.

Eu não sei. Eu entrei no quarto, ele avançava com as mãos pela perna... Eu dei um soco nele, ele me cortou com um estilete.. tentou fazer alguma coisa com você... Então, eu joguei o espelho do quarto na cabeça dele e ele caiu. Eu te peguei no colo, fui para o quarto do lado e eles tinham sumido.

Jess se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Era tudo que ela podia fazer para agradecer. Suas supostas memórias doas últimos "dias", eram fruto da sua imaginação drogada por um estuprador. Ele a abraçou de volta, não era só ela a aterrorizada ali.

Obrigada.

Tá ok.

Ele sabia que ela formou um fraco sorriso, mesmo sem ver o seu rosto.

O que a gente vai fazer agora?

Eu não faço idéia. E você?

Você não deve me ouvir enquanto eu estar limpa de qualquer droga.

Eles se separaram e firmaram o olhar para a casa, agora distante.


	9. Alone

**Amargo**

Cenas de um homem sem rosto vagavam pela visão de Jessica.

"Hey" Nicholas chamou a sua atenção.

As cenas pareceram se desligar e ela o olhou calmamente.

"Você acha que ele vai voltar?"

Os dois estavam sentados na frente de uma escrivaninha branca.

"Não. Claro que não. Já fizemos a queixa e agora os policiais vão conosco até a casa, com certeza ficarão lá á noite também. Sei que vão achar os outros dois também por lá. Eles ficaram escondidos em algum lugar". Ele dizia tentando parecer certo daquilo.

"Eu sei que você está preocupado com os dois, eu também estou. Eu só acho que prefiro ficar em algum _motel_ barato pelo centro".

"Eu tenho que ir para a casa. Preciso ver o que aconteceu, mas não posso deixar você dormindo em algum _motel _por aí."

"Ok. Foi estúpido, nem chegou a acontecer nada."

"Jess... Olha, você acha que consegue ir comigo até lá? Eu faço 70 policiais ficarem de olho em você dentro do carro".

Ela soltou uma risada leve, ele sentiu um alívio instantâneo.

"E quanto a você?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu chamo mais alguns 90 policias para entrar comigo".

Mal tiveram tempo de sorrir antes de o policial aparecer.

"Nós iremos mandar 3 carros, qualquer coisa um reforço e a equipe … - Ele se interrompeu – Vocês andaram muito até aqui, já expliquei a situação e depois da casa estar completamente segura os deixamos entrar. Mesmo assim, ela continua em investigação".

"Continua?" Nick disse irritado.

"É uma casa de muitas problemas. Algumas coisas aconteceram lá desde que o dono morreu".

Antes de qualquer pergunta, ele os guiou porta a fora.

**Mansão vazia**

"Eles avisaram que eu posso entrar". Avisou Nick.

"Ok. Vá em frente".

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim".

Pela janela do carro as árvores pareciam imensas. Sim, árvores são altas, principalmente as que ficam em florestas, mas estas pareciam querer abraçar o veículo. Alguns policiais cercavam o carro, mas ela ainda se sentia sozinha. Quem era aquele homem que a tentou estuprar? Ele entrou lá somente para isso? Como ele sabia que havia uma garota lá? As perguntas embaralhadas foram interrompidas por um homem desesperado.

Nick saiu com as mãos na cabeça como se a tentasse deslocar do tronco. Ele gritava com um homem uniformizado, um policial, na frente da porta. O homem o tentava acalmar, mas do jeito que estava indo não demoraria para ele ser espancado. Ele continuava a gritar nervoso até que olhou para o carro de onde Jess observava tudo. Então ele foi em direção a ela.

"Os dois sumiram. Eles falaram que aquele que nós vimos não estava sozinho. Vão _continar_ a investigação, e não podemos entrar na casa até sermos liberados. Eles disseram que é quase comum as casas mais distantes da cidade serem arrombadas. Logo eles vão encontrá-los, mas até lá ficamos em algum _motel_."

"Vamos achar eles. Obrigada por não me deixar ser a única a pirar, agora você está no meu nível!"

Nick tentou não demonstrar surpresa, por isso logo respondeu.

"Eu sei... Eu peguei algumas coisas suas lá em cima, ninguém sabe. Pode ser uma cidade pequena, mas ainda é errado tirar coisas dos locais em investigação".

Antes da casa sair da visão próxima dos dois, ela visualizou alguns arbustos na parte de trás da casa. Imagens de uma Jess de calça jeans surgiu, talvez isso só acontecesse de novo em outra alucinação.

O caminho foi silencioso, tirando algumas palavras que os policiais trocavam.

"Eu já falei com o gerente do hotel. Terá uma ronda na casa, qualquer coisa podem nos chamar que estaremos por perto também".

Os dois nem chegaram a olhar de quem tinha saído aquelas frases, mas concordaram coma cabeça e agradeceram.

O moço atrás de um velho balcão, estendeu a mão com uma chave com o número do quarto. A garota ficou meio envergonhada de ser uma chave, um quarto, mas ela compreendia a situação. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela se esticou na cama e Nick jogou a mala numa poltrona ali. Então o celular dela tocou.

"Jess?"

"Cece!"

"Você está bem? Como está o Nick? O que aconteceu com os outros dois?"

"Não sei muito bem, mas o Nick está aqui."

"E quanto a você?"

"Eu estou bem". Jess mentiu.

"Eu queria estar aí. Me desculpa! Eu nem sei o que te falar, deveria ter chegado aí mais cedo! Se eu tivesse ido quando me pediram"

"Cece, não se culpe".

"...Eu te ligo depois, agorá vá descansar. Ele vai cuidar de você".

"Okay, boa noite". Ela corou e Nick percebeu tal ato.

"Boa noite".

Com o celular desligado, ela acaba adormecendo.

Algo está se movimentando no quarto. Sabe quando você acha que está acordado, ouve um barulho, acorda e percebe que estava dormindo? Ela abriu os olhos. Nick se arrastava pelo quarto com uma mochila nas costas. Jess sabe o que ele está prestes a fazer, ele gira a chave e antes que ele alcance a maçaneta, ela corre para pressioná-lo contra a porta.

Ele acabou entrando com algum órgão na maçaneta. Um gemido de dor explode em sua boca.

"Onde você está indo?" Pergunta ela nervosa.

"Eu... Jess..." Ele com certeza não queria falar.

Ela o pressionou com mais força contra a porta.

"Não se atreva a mentir, eu sei que você vai voltar lá. Winston e Schimidt não estarão lá! Mas a polícia sim".

"Lembra quando eu gritei na porta hoje?"

Seus corpos se afastaram um pouco.

"Eu achei o celular de Schimidt lá, está comigo. Eu _preciso_ voltar lá!"

"Você pode ser preso!"

"É, _se _descobrirem eu tenho pouco tempo. Eu não quero que você vá, você tem que se recuperar. Não é fácil ver que seus amigos sumiram, eu sei disso, mas você era um arco-íris ambulante mais feliz do que nunca. Você nem canta mais!"

Ela troca o peso de um pé para o outro.

"Vamos, mas se te pegarem..."

"Não vão. Agora vamos". Ele diz abrindo a porta.

"Eu vou pegar minha lanterna".

Nicholas murmura algo impaciente.

Eles se encontram atrás de uma árvore encarando um carro preto parado.

"Então, o que você achou no celular?" Pergunta a garota com seus enormes olhos azuis nos dele.

"Uma mensagem". Ele tira o aparelho do bolso.

_Hey Cece, eu sei que você sente a minha falta, então você poderia tentar vir mais cedo para irmos na piscina. Melhor lá do que aqui dentro com barulhos no t_

"Ele não terminou a mensagem". Sussurra ela.

"Ele estava acordado na hora e ouviu um barulho em algum lugar".

"Teto. Barulho no teto".

"Exatamente... Eles já estão aí para ver se algum bandido chega, tomara que não nos vejam".

Jess roda o pescoço em 360 graus.

"Qual é o seu plano?" Os olhos azuis brilham.

"Nenhum até agora".

"Me siga então".

Dentro da floresta eles caminhavam dando a volta na casa. Por ser verão, as folhas não estavam secas, ajudando a realizar uma passagem silenciosa deles.

Então ela para bruscamente o fazendo se afastar. Seus dedos apertam seus lábios e seu cenho está franzido. Seus olhos apontam para um possível jardim mal cuidado, ou melhor, queimado.

"O jardim era grande, tem uma janela que dá para o porão. Acho que eles não irão nos notar".

"Como você sabe disso, Jess?"

"Pelo sonho, eu acho." Ela responde um pouco intrigada.

"Ahm... Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para quebrar a janela. Se formos vistos a gente corre para dentro da casa".

"Certo".

Ele agarra alguma coisa metálica por ali, eles vão engatinhando e mergulham em um monte de folhas quando ouvem alguém vindo escondido, um tira.

"Não vamos correr?" Ela pergunta.

"Não. Espera um minuto". Ele sussurra.

"Mas você mandou.."

"Sussurre!" Seus olhos se reviram.

"Ok". Ela finalmente sussurra. "Mas vou entrar logo".

Na tentativa de se levantar, Nick puxa sua perna fazendo ela cair.

"Auu"

"Agora vamos antes que eles nos vejam".

Os dois correm para a janela escondida, _obviamente _alguém os segue correndo com _provavelmente_ uma arma. Suas mãos escorregam pelo objeto metálico, mas a janela quebra. Rapidamente eles entram ali com alguns arranhões. Tudo acontece num segundo, acho que era parte da adrenalina não lembrar muitas coisas. Nick tinha um corte na mão e Jess as pernas arranhadas. Ao tentar se deslocar no escuro porão, Nicholas esbarra em algo.


	10. Something happen

"Quantas caixas" Jess diz de olhos arregalados.

Era uma montanha de caixas, literalmente. O jeito era escalar aquilo, não foi fácil, mas aquilo era uma fuga da polícia, ou seja, totalmente errado. Depois de uma altura absurda de caixas, eles pularam no vazio para abrir a porta. Agora eles se encontram na sala.

A garota toca a mão do amigo para analisar o corte.

"Vamos para o sótão". Ele tenta distraí-la.

"Claro". Ela agora solta a mão.

As escadas parecem diminuir com os passos rápidos, ao chegar no corredor dos quartos eles param. Seus olhos brilham de raiva ao pararam na porta de seu quarto. Jess ficara duas ou três vezes com raiva em sua vida, mas aquilo era definitivamente novo.

"Jess, quando você estiver lá me puxe". Ele dizia estendendo as mãos, ela entendeu o sinal.

Seus pés se firmaram nas mãos dele, ela então encontra a entrada para o sótão, o trinco é puxado e ela dá um impulso para cima. As mãos se agarram na entrada, depois de seus pés acharem o o caminho ela puxa Nick com força.

"Alguém está vindo, me puxe mais forte!"

"Eu estou tentando" Sua voz sai mais baixa do que ela esperava.

Não tinha como segurá-lo! Um barulho vinha das escadas, alguém estava subindo. Nick agiu rapidamente, encontrou algo para poder fazer apoio aos pés, fazendo com que ficasse mais perto da porta.

"Pronta?"

"Sim"

Ela o puxou mais forte dessa vez, ele deu um chute no objeto em que estava antes de entrar.

Cansados, eles trancaram a porta e se jogaram ali mesmo. Alguém estava parado exatamente no corredor em baixo deles.

"Acho que ele não chegou a entrar na casa". Uma voz fina tentando parecer grossa falou. Um policial.

Jess e Nick se entreolharam sorrindo, ela então o abraça e ele retribui o gesto. Ela se levanta e caminha até alguns papéis amarelados. São desenhos da arquitetura da mansão. Outro barulho surge, só que na sala de estar. Um barulho mais forte. Nick procurou uma janela e a achou.

"Eles não estão mais lá fora. Alguém está aqui além de nós dois, a gente tem que dar o fora".

"Tem uma saída além da que vai para o corredor, tem uma escada do lado de fora dessa janela. Esse é o meio que ele usou para entrar aqui, Nick". As palavras saem como mel, fazendo as coisas terem mais sentido, fazendo com que ela se sinta menos perdida.

Ele concorda e novamente eles estão em fuga.

Nenhum dos dois olharam para trás, não queriam arriscar.

Entraram no hotel sem serem vistos, o que talvez seria um álibi no futuro.

Agora eles analisavam o quarto em que estavam à dois dias. A cama estava localizada no meio do quarto, lençóis baratos e gastos sobre ela, havia uma janela quebrada, três paredes de cor vinho a outra vermelha e um armário gigante que ia até o teto. Aparentemente a única coisa nova ali, era uma míni frigobar.

Os dois sentaram na cama, um ao lado do outro. Ficaram em silêncio o caminho todo. Não tinha o que se comentar por um tempo, alguém havia entrado na casa e era o homem que tentara estuprar ela.

Jess pega um copo de água no mini frigobar. Ela tira um pedaço da sua saia e depois o molha.

Ela puxa o braço de Nick para o seu colo procurando pelo machucado na mão, encostando delicadamente o pedaço de pano sobre ele. Seus dedos dançam pela mão dele. Nick se curva de vez em vez demonstrando dor. Ela continua com o processo, parando para colocar mais água ou assoprar o corte. Ele observa tudo sem reação até parar nos olhos azuis atenciosos dela. Jess levanta os olhos para encontrar os dele, ela se move até ele sem desviar os olhos. Nick fita agora os lábios rosados, finalmente um sinal para que ela avance. Antes de encostar os lábios nos dele, ela o olha como se estivesse questionando poder avançar, no momento em que ele fecha os olhos ela avança.

Foi mais incrível do que ela havia pensado drogada. Ele a segura pela cintura e a roda na cama. As mãos dele passam por debaixo da blusa dela. Jess escorrega as unhas pelas costas dele, ela puxa a camisa e ele a tira.

"Hey, você perdeu a barriguinha dos cookies"

"Yep" Ele responde rindo também.

Ele volta a beijá-la.

Alguém bate na porta. Droga, são 8:00 horas da manhã. Nick levanta da cama e coloca uma calça jeans achada no chão. Ele olha para o lado e encontra Jess enrolada nos lençóis, ele sorri.

No olho mágico está um homem uniformizado parado, outro maldito policial.

"Oi".

"Ah... Olá" Fala o policial confuso. "Eu vim aqui parar avisar algumas coisas"

O policial olha para dentro do quarto e vê a garota nua em lençóis.

"Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos".

"Bem, eu fecho a porta. Me visto. Depois te deixo entrar, ok?"

Antes que ele responda, Nick fecha a porta indo para a cama.

Depois de um beijo na testa, ela acorda.

"Olá" Ela ri ainda abrindo os olhos.

"Hey, tem um daqueles caras de farda aqui na porta. Melhor você se vestir"

"Ok" Ela se senta "Vire para lá assim eu me troco".

"Jess..." Um sorriso se estampa no rosto.

"O que?"

"Eu acho... só_ acho. _Que te vi sem roupa ontem" O tom irônico nas palavras.

"Está bem, entendi. Por favor, olhe para o lado?"

"Tuudo beem" Ele responde rindo.

Ele a viu se vestindo e fingia não ver rindo, mas ela jogava travesseiros nele nessas horas.

Eles atendem a porta.

"Olá!"

"Yaay"

O homem sentado no chão, se levanta e arruma o uniforme.

"Alguém tentou invadir a casa ontem, é uma cidade pequena e não temos tantos policiais assim. A casa ficará fechada, nós continuaremos procurando pelos seus amigos".

"Me desculpe, você vai deixar a casa sem nenhum guarda? Quando alguém tentou invadir!" A garota está indignada.

"Eu não tenho o que falar, estamos fazendo nosso possível" Então ele vai embora.

Nick olha para Jess.

"Acho que temos que voltar lá"

"Yep".


	11. Someone is out there

NEW GIRL

A polícia havia abandonado o lugar, mas o lugar ainda estava interditado com uma grande e estúpida faixa amarela. Mesmo assim eles foram cuidadosos a entrar na casa, agora pela porta da frente.

Jessica encostou na parede enquanto Nick fechava a porta.

"Você ainda se sente mal entrando aqui?" Ele pergunta.

"Pelos nossos amigos, sim. Pelo resto, não". Ela sorriu.

Ele segurou a sua mão e ela baixou os olhos.

"Nós demoramos tanto".

"Como assim?"

"Você disse que gostava de mim no começo".

"Jess..."

"Na praia, quando você achou que estava com câncer".

"Era isso que tinha acontecido? Por que você não me contou?".

Ela o olho nos olhos exatamente como ela tinha feito aquele dia no carro. Aquele dia à três anos atrás. Mas ele nunca se esqueceu daquele olhar. Então ele a abraçou por um instante, mas foram interrompidos por um barulho.

"Vem lá de cima". Jess diz.

"Corre Jess". Nick fala indo em direção a escada.

No terceiro lance de escada eles sobem para o telhado e vêem alguém pulando.

"É ele?" Nick pergunta para Jess.

"Sim".

Ele desliza por algumas telhas, mas o homem já se foi e Jess o está chamando.

"Nick!"

"Desculpa..."

Mas ela parece ligeiramente feliz, o que o deixa intrigado. Então ele entendo ao escalar as telhas. Schimidt está amarrado e amordaçado, mas ele está vivo.

Jess desamarra as cordas e dá uma cutucado nele no peito. Ele não acorda. Ela cutuca novamente.

"Nick..." Ela fala em tom de choro.

Ele leva Schimidt para dentro da casa e o deita no corredor. A garota derrama aos poucos água na boca dele. Schimidt reage.

"Hey" O amigo fala. "Cadê a... Cece?"

"A gente tentou deixar ela fora disso, ela recebeu uma grande oportunidade como modelo e a gente não queria estragar".

"Hm.. Certo. Eu preciso de mais água".

Nicholas coloca a garrafa em suas mãos e Jess contorna seu braço livre num abraço.

Schimidt toma um gole d'água e percebe o movimento.

"Cuidado ai, se vocês continuarem a se abraçar assim..."

Antes que ele terminasse a frase Jess se divertiu com aquilo e encostou seu rosto no dele. Nick segurou seu rosto perto do dele, assim como na vez que ele quase a beijou.

"O que..."

Jess beijou Nick.

"Hell, o que está acontecendo? Eu devo estar alucinando com esse pó desse lugar nojento!"

"Não, Schimidt. É verdade."

"Não? Ai meu Deus!" Schimidt estava nas nuvens "Desde quando? Foi algo meio como se atracar no meio de uma situação difícil? Algo meio série adolescente?"

Ele tinha muitas coisas ainda a falar mas os dois a sua frente já franziam a testa.

Então ele os abraçou e deu um selinho na Jess e depois no Nick.

"Que porra é essa Schimidt? Você me beijou _de novo_! Para com isso, essa é a última vez que...Ah mas que... "

Nick continuava xingando enquanto Schimidt ria e uma Jess envergonhada ria. Isso continuo até ele falar uma simples palavra.

"...E ainda por cima, você beija a minha namorada..."

Ele iria continuar falando mas deu senso do que falou, a garota agora o encarava e o homem com uma expressão de menino os observava.

"Eu...foi..."

"Nick?"

"Por favor não me dê um fora!"

Jess riu.

Então o menino curioso falou.

"Fique tranqüilo! Não são todos os casos Caroline."

"Cala boca, Schimidt."

"Por que eu daria um fora no meu namorado?"

O homem que acabara de beijar os dois estava com a mão no coração. Os dois quase deixando escapar um "awn" de suas bocas.

"Até porque seria impossível fazer filhotinhos dentro de um apartamento sem que ninguém percebesse."

"O qu..." Nick ficou pálido. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa a garota gritou.

Schimidt havia desmaiado.


	12. Final Chapter

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eles encontraram Schimidt. Quando eles foram até a delegacia Nick foi preso por ter entrado numa área sobre investigação, mesmo que não estive sendo investigada, ele agora era suspeito. Ele encobriu Jess para que ela e o outro amigo pudessem procurar por Winston. O que deu certo.

O maluco que os tinha seqüestrado deixou um "bilhete" nas costas de Schimidt. Um desenho de um espelho se estendia em suas costas. Jess sabia o que aquilo se significava.

(Chapter 4)

Um grito acorda a casa inteira. Este grito vem do quarto de Schimidt e Winston.

(Chapter 8)

"Me conte" Ela disse ofegante.

"Depois de umas duas horas eu ouvi um grito."

"Eu também! Nós nos encontramos no corredor e era uma estúpida barata no quarto deles" Ela disse tentando parecer mais calma.

"Não. Era um grito de mulher, era...seu grito." Ele falava como se a garganta engasgasse com as palavras.

(Chapter 4)

"Acho que vou dormir então..." Disse Nick coçando a cabeça.

Eles não se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, nunca se sentiram mas por alguma razão eles achavam que seria ruim ficarem sozinhos nos seus quartos. Mas Jess acabou concordando com a cabeça e os dois entraram em seus quartos.

_Continuação _

Ela sentou em sua cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça em rendição. Era algo novo, ela não conseguiria ficar quieta. Ela _precisava _ir até o quarto do outro lado do corredor.

Sua porta fez um rangido abafado ao ser aberta. Jess não ligava do fato de estar de camisola, eles moravam juntos, não seria algo totalmente novo para ele.

Antes de tomar coragem de fazer qualquer coisa, ela parou na frente da janela enorme. A noite parecia fria e distante, as árvores em volta daquela casa davam um ar mais do que sombrio. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção e não era lá fora. Uma imagem estava refletida, o vidro estava tão escuro que parecia um espelho.

"Jess..." Uma voz quente passou pelo seu pescoço.

Ela ficou paralisada, não conseguia fazer nada.

"Você parece ser uma pessoa de sonhos. Muitos sonhos. Você tem uma vida inteira para imaginar. Eu era assim, até que algo ruim aconteceu comigo. Mas coisas ruins _tem_ de acontecer com as pessoas, é uma regra. O psicólogo me dizia que eu tinha de confiar em alguém, acho que posso confiar em você agora. Já que você não vai se lembrar."

Ela queria passar daquela janela, mas o máximo que ela poderia fazer era gritar, mesmo que uma coisa metálica fria estivesse tocando seu pescoço.

"Não..." Sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

"Eu achava que você teria mais medo da floresta, mas já que você me escolheu."

Um grito correu pelos seus pulmões e alcançou a boca. Mas ele a apagou em um segundo, fazendo-a quase engasgar com um pedaço de pano. Ela estava drogada, com certeza.

Schimidt corria atrás de Jess perguntando o que aconteceu. Ao encostar a mão na maçaneta do carro ela parou.

"Eu tenho duas opções sobre onde o Winston está."

"Como você pode saber?" Schimidt perguntou.

"Eu só sei."

No caminho para a mansão, os dois começaram a se interrogar.

"Você tem certeza que é tudo que sabe?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu estava no meu quarto e acordei olhando para o céu."

"Certeza?"

"Depois eu apaguei de novo e vi o céu de novo."

"Isso tudo no mesmo dia?"

"No primeiro sim."

O carro passou uma farol vermelho.

"Schimidt. Você viu qualquer coisa de diferente no céu no primeiro dia?"

"Árvores. Da primeira vez que eu acordei, eu vi mais árvores."

"Então eu só tenho uma opção para o Winston."

Ela acelerou o carro.

Eles pararam 50 metros antes da entrada da casa, de frente para a floresta. Jess abriu o porta mala e tirou uma caixa de lá.

"Sussurre o tempo inteiro, ok?" Jess falou.

"Certo."

Ela tirou uma calça jeans da caixa e a vestiu por baixo do vestido.

"Aqui tem uma jaqueta do Nick. Eu vou tirar o vestido e colocar uma camiseta. Eu espero que você não olhe, ainda mais pelo fato de eu estar dormindo com o seu amigo."

"Você é uma mulher..."

"Schimidt, eu conto para a Cece."

"Tudo bem, estou virando."

Ela prendeu uma lanterna no cinto e colocou um canivete no bolso da blusa.

"Como você conseguiu essas coisas?" Schimidt perguntou enjoado.

"Nick e eu fizemos umas comprinhas caso algo a mais acontecesse."

"Nick e eu...Hmmm"

"Cala boca, Schimidt."

Ela prendeu uma faca na jaqueta de Nick e escondeu uma arma na sua.

Os dois seguiram floresta a diante devagar.

"Como você sabe que ele está aqui?" Schimidt sussurrou.

"Eu achei o desenho da arquitetura da mansão, as plantas tomaram a parte subterrânea da casa. Nós temos que achar uma porta como uma de sótão aqui." Ela respondeu noutro sussurro.

"Você sabe quem foi?"

"Algum psicopata que não brincava fazia algum tempo."

"Ele deve ter alguma ligação com a mansão."

"É..Vamos falar pouco."

Os dois continuaram andando.

_Na delegacia (na cela de Nick)_

"Eu sempre soube que aquela casa tinha algo maldito."

"Cala a boca, Charles... Você só sempre teve medo porque a casa era grande, desde que nós éramos pequenos."

"A gente aprontou desde sempre, não é?"

"Sim."

"Mas tem a história do mordomo que comprava a minha teoria."

Nick virou seus olhos para eles.

"Que história?"

Os dois homens o encararam com repulsa.

"O que você tem com isso?" Um deles disse, o que não era Charles

"Calma, Charles. O cara está aí faz uma semana e mal abriu a boca."

"Eu estava naquela casa." Nick disse.

"Você é o filho do mordomo?" O que não era Charles disse.

"Não."

"Você não sabe da história?" Charles perguntou assustado.

"Não."

"George, você é especialista. Conte a ele."

"Bem, tinha um homem negro que morava lá..."

"Afro americano, George. Você quer ficar mais tempo na cadeia?" Charles disse.

Nick riu.

"Bem, tinha um afro americano que morava na casa. Ele era um homem bom, e sempre chamava a família para ir ficar lá. Mas eles só iam nas férias. Esse homem tinha um mordomo, que tinha um filho. Esse filho estudou na nossa escola, o cara era totalmente pirado. Algumas pessoas diziam que esse filho do mordomo adorava o dono da casa. Mas toda vez que a família dele ia lá, ele ficava de lado. Quer dizer, ele se trancava num lugar enquanto a família dele estivesse lá. Quando ele saia do tal lugar, ele saia roxo e cheio de cortes. Ele virou ajudante de mordomo aos 17 anos e depois nunca mais ouvimos falar sobre ele. Mas depois que o mordomo e o dono da casa morreram, ele sumiu."

"Como você sabe de tanta coisa?" Nick pergutou.

"Esse menino tentou estuprar a minha amiga uma vez."

Nick correu para as barras da cela tentando escalar as barras.

"Eu preciso ligar para a Jess. Eu preciso sair daqui. Jess! Agora!"

_Na floresta_

Algo se movia entre as árvores, fazendo com que as folhas fizessem barulho. Schimidt tirou a faca da jaqueta.

"Perto demais." Schimidt disse olhando para algumas folhas.

Ao observar as folhas, Jess conseguia distinguir a madeira da porta.

"Chegamos."

Algo voou sobre ela. Ela conseguia rolar para o lado.

"Jess, eu voltei." O homem branco de cabelo preto falou.

Schimidt se preparou para correr e o homem tentou tirar a faca da luva, mas algo o interrompeu. Jess encostava uma arma na sua cabeça. Uma 38.

"Usando o meu método, Jess?" Ele disse passando a língua entre os dentes.

"Você usou uma faca e alguma droga. Eu estou com uma arma." Seu dedo prendia no gatilho.

Jess não queria olhar para o lado, pois ela morreria. Mas algo estava tentando abrir a porta que Schimidt vira. Ela orava para que você ele. Mas o homem tinha notado algo ali também.

"Você sabe que não vai conseguir atirar."

"Você tentou me estuprar." Ela disse secamente.

"Não só tentei como consegui." Um sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

Os olhos de Jess começaram a lacrimejar e ela destravou o gatilho. Mas algo além do estalo do gatilho tinha sido ouvido. A porta.

Em meio segundo os dois tornaram a olhar para a porta, agora aberta. Foi o suficiente para ele escapar da arma. Seu corpo rolou pelas folhas pronto para pular no buraco da porta. Jess não conseguiria atirar, então ela tirou o canivete do bolso e o prendeu na manga dele antes que ele caísse.

"Não foi suficiente." Ela gritou.

A manga estava rasgando.

"Foi sim." Ele riu.

Ela tirou o canivete da manga e numa ação rápida o enfiou no braço. Ele gritou.

"Não foi. Nick me salvou."

Ele gemia e gritava, se segurando com o outro braço para não se cortar mais.

"Você acha que eu tenho medo disso? Eu fiz muito mais que isso."

Agora ela enxergava as cicatrizes nele.

"Não quero saber. Eu quero saber o que você fez comigo."

"Eu só abri as suas pernas." Ele gargalhava ao meio dos gritos.

Quando ela se direcionou para a arma, sirenes começaram a tocar. A arma estava nas mãos dele agora, que se preparava para cair no buraco de uma vez. Seus amigos estavam lá, ela sentia isso. A polícia estava mais do que perto, ela precisava fazer algo, 10 segundos que ele saísse de perto dela e ele mataria os dois lá em baixo.

Jess o segurou pelo cabelo com toda a sua força e o beijou. Era horrível, ela se sentia doente e enojada de si mesma. Ele usava a língua como uma arma, tentando socá-la pela boca, até que ela mordeu a boca dele para se livrar, um gosto de sangue surgiu. Seria egoísmo parar aquilo e matar seus amigos, mais seria doentio continuar com aquilo.

Os carros de polícia pararam, ele tinha desaparecido e vários homens corriam. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, gritos e tiros. Ela caiu para trás com medo e sentiu alguém arrastá-la. Algum policial estava facilitando o caminho. Lágrimas e sangue caiam pela terra.

"Jess!" Uma voz de homem gritava.

"Nick..." Ela soluçava.

Ele tentava a acalmar, mas as algemas ainda o prendiam.

"Eu sinto muito... Foi minha culpa! Ele não fez nada... Eu fui a culpada!" Ela falava desesperadamente chorando.

"Por que a sua boca está sangrando?"

"Eu mordi ele, acho que ele fez o mesmo... Schimidt e Winston podem estar lá em baixo, eu queria salvá-los. Mas me deu vontade de vomitar e eu..."

Seus olhos ardiam de vermelhidão e lágrimas corriam de Nick também. Um policial o arrastou para longe dela.

"Jess..." Ele gritou.

As pessoas começaram a sair do buraco. Armas de fogo e tortura saiam também. Schimidt saiu segurando um corpo com outro policial. Um Winston semi inconsciente estava no braço deles.

"Foi por puro ciúmes, de alguém que já estava morto." Um policial disse.

"Psicopatas fazem qualquer acontecimento virar um motivo" Uma policial respondeu.

"Não fui eu! Eu provei que eles estariam aqui! Me soltem! Vocês viram tudo, eu preciso ajudar a minha namorada!" Nick gritava tentando se libertar.

"Deixe-o ir." O delegado disse.

Nick correu para Jess.

"Você o beijou?"

"Eu não consegui apertar o gatilho." Ela dizia em meio a lágrimas.

Ele correu e Jess o gritou.

"Não, eu não quero te perder..." Ela berrou em choro.

Ele voltou com uma garrafa de água.

"Não me importo com nada que você fez com esse cretino. Você nunca faria nada por mal nesse mundo..."

"Nick..."

"Não se culpe, eu nunca vou abandonar você. Nunca!"

Ele colocou a garrafa de água na sua mão.

"Se você não se sentir limpa dele agora... Eu quero proteger você para o resto da vida, mas se você acordar um dia e olhar para o lado... e me ver como o cara que fez isso com você... Você não tem que sentir o gosto dele quando estiver comigo."

A água explodiu em sua boca, e ela cuspiu com o gosto do sangue dele. Ela ficou assim por alguns minutos e foi abraçada por Nick.

_6 meses depois_

Schimidt e Cece estavam na sala de mãos dadas, até Winston chegar e perceber o ato. Rapidamente eles soltaram as mãos. Nick e Jess o acompanhavam.

"O que você vai fazer com a casa?" Cece perguntou.

"O que eu já fiz foi mandar demolirem aquele lugar." Winston respondeu.

"Certo." Ela respondeu.

"Bem, vocês dois tem hora marcada comigo. Me levando no fisioterapeuta."

"Ok, Winston. Você está quase nas muletas e está querendo jogar basquete." Nick interrompeu.

"O que eu posso fazer se eu sou o mais rápido na cadeira de rodas." Winston soltou um riso baixo.

Ele rodopiou com a cadeira e foi até o corredor. Ao chegar na porta Cece e Schimidt voltaram a segurar as mãos, Nick e Jess notaram e se olharam. Mas logo desviaram o olhar, fazendo Jess corar.

Ela caminhava para o quarto, quando Nick a chamou.

"Eu quero que você use isto." Ele colocou um anel em seu dedo. "É um pedido que eu tenho para você. Não é de casamento, porque eu sou rico o suficiente para te fazer um drink de festa de casamento. Mas para você saber que eu sempre vou te proteger."

O anel parecia vários galhos minúsculos de árvore trançados, com pequenas pedrinhas coloridas nele.

"Então eu estou noiva?" Jess abriu um largo sorriso.

"Por um tempo indeterminado" Ele respondeu.

Ela franziu a testa.

"Você vai ter que esperar algum tempo para que uma professora e um bar tender consigam dinheiro."

"Oh! Certo" Ela disse.

Ela o beijou sem sentir remorso, sem ter lembranças ou sentimentos ruins. Talvez fosse como nos filmes, era imperfeito e perfeito. Era melhor.

**Nota da autora: **Eu sei que demorei muito pra terminar essa história. Tem muita coisa errada e eu não corrijo, porque eu não leio depois de ter escrito. Pois é, não em julguem. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic e principalmente desse chapter, porque eu chorei enquanto o escrevia...acho q é a Tpm mas enfim... ;*


End file.
